People have sensitive feeling of the lighting in thousands of evolutions. Although the popularity of lighting technology nowadays makes no difference between day and night. However, people may still affect by the characteristic of the lighting without consciousness.
For example, there is an experiment improving some of people have different concentrated attention in evening and noon. Even the medical research shows the function to release the over anxiety and insomnia through the control of the color temperature.
However, the lighting apparatus changing the characteristic of the lighting is still more expensive. If it is capable of finding a lighting apparatus with a reasonable cost and bringing the effect at the same time, it may bring a lot of help for improving the lives for people.